Real-time, long-range, high-resolution radar can be highly valuable for both military and civilian applications. A photonics-based radar with broadband signal generation and processing has been proposed, using a linear frequency modulated (LFM) signal to achieve high performance. However, the effectiveness of this solution is limited by the bandwidth of the LFM signal.